


Saving You

by Orekiisaprettyboi



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Kevin Day finally has a spine, Kevin and Neil are best friends..kinda, Kidnapping, M/M, Protective Andrew Minyard, Soft Andrew Minyard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:15:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27743605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orekiisaprettyboi/pseuds/Orekiisaprettyboi
Summary: Neil doesn't need saving. At least that's what he's convinced himself. After sneaking home from 'private' schooling in England, Kevin Day takes it upon himself to save his friend after seeing his horrid condition. Unfortunately Kevin doesn't take the time to regard the opinion of his teammates (Andrew Minyard) or Neil himself. Or his father, Nathan Wesninski. A rich politician, who considers his son nothing but a loose end, and a pretty diversion to quench the thirst of the press.
Relationships: Katelyn/Aaron Minyard, Kevin Day & Jean Moreau, Kevin Day & Neil Josten, Neil Josten & Jean Moreau, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Saving You

**Author's Note:**

> I might rate it later, but for now imma just leave it as is. For this chapter there is mentions of un-consented drugging. A slight reference to Andrew's abuse, and Seth uses some unkind slurs, but I think that's it. And some reference to violence. Enjoy!

Andrew leaned against the thick wood of the sturdy tree; silently watching the smoke from his cigarette dissipate into the cool night air. Kevin had wandered off with Jean somewhere inside the warm ballroom. Andrew had decisively, quickly slipped away. He needed relief from all the sweaty bodies, and chattering voices that tugged uncomfortably at memories he had carefully tucked away into the darkest parts of his mind. Memories he didn’t need unburied from the trench he had thrown them into. 

Betsy would’ve been proud of how long he had managed to last among the throng of people anyways. He could picture her pleased smile, and kind eyes regarding him in a way almost no one else was willing to even try. Almost as if he wasn’t the monster everyone painted him out to be. Sometimes it was too much; most of the time he could handle Bee. He wouldn’t have minded her presence just now. But this was enemy territory; Andrew would much rather not have to worry about one more Fox ending up were they weren’t supposed to be.  
The annual winter banquet held in the Wesninski mansion was rarely ever entertaining for Andrew. It was often a night filled with watching Kevin get drunk, and clinging to Jean until they had to be separated once more. Normally Kevin would be the one who ended up wandering off somewhere unwanted. 

Last year it had been Nicky. By the end of the night, which was really more five am the next day. Nicky had pissed off three separate individuals with his fruitless attempts at seducing them-with what he had told Aaron after he was slightly more sober-with his curvy ass and charming dance moves. Andrew didn’t feel any guilt when Nicky left the banquet that year with a black eye.   
Occasionally Andrew would indulge in a glass of whiskey himself, but he enjoyed the peacefulness of the garden. The moon casting a soft glow over the pond, and illuminating the trees and flowers that enveloped it. It was the perfect escape. No one ever bothered him. Even Aaron and Nicky hadn’t found his hiding spot yet. No one had; tonight seemed to be an exception.  
Andrew stiffened at the sound of a soft thud coming from somewhere further along the castle’s moss covered stone walls. He eased away from the tree, peeking his head out of the garden and to the stone walkway that surrounded the outer part of the castle. Two guards were making their way towards him. Andrew quietly disregarded them as nonthreatening.They were too engrossed in their conversation. He was also certain he could take them on if they tried anything.

Either way, it was almost twelve in the morning by now, so Andrew decided it was time to start to round up the foxes. If he left it to them, they’d be here all night. And Andrew didn’t really care to stay in the Wesninski household longer than necessary. Kevin trusted Jean, but Andrew didn’t have an ounce of trust in Riko. And where there was a Wesninski, a Moriyama was sure to follow.   
The two families, were notorious for their powerful and wealthy political “domains”. Andrew had heard the many whispered rumors of the cruel Butcher though. His employees tiptoed on a precarious line, and were notoriously tight lipped. They were all business, and Nathan Wesninski had a vise like grip on those under his control. His word was law and the law was his word. He was rumored to even have killed his own wife, and his son was rarely ever seen. 

Even during these annual banquets, Andrew had never seen Wesninski’s son. Kevin supposedly knew him, but Andrew had never seen them together. Perhaps that’s where Kevin and Jean always snuck off together. Andrew shrugged the thought off. None of it mattered anyways. He had one job when it came to these nugatory, but inescapable events. To watch his, and Renee would watch hers. Whether Renee succeeded by the end night was of her own culpability. 

Andrew’s eyes drifted to the guards once more as they drew closer. They were whispering urgently to each other as they began searching along the brushes. Andrew took a moment to mark it as odd in the back of his head. As far as he knew, they were of none of his concern. He shifted to push off the tree, but a flash of red caught his attention.   
A head was popping out of one of the bushes a little farther down from where the guards had began their search. Auburn stuck out in various angles, and a twig was nestled in between some curls at the top of the boy’s head. The boy was tense for a fight, and he barely spared the guards a glance, as he surreptitiously crept out from the bush. Andrew immediately took notice of his height. He was short, and lithe, and Andrew almost snorted when he caught sight of the boy’s attire.

He was dressed in form fitted dark blue trousers, and a white button down. He left his blazer unbuttoned, and his white button down was untucked. He appeared rather ruffled. Andrew couldn’t help, but think of his cat Sir. His orange ruffled, floofy fur. Sir always had a rumpled impression. The young boy a couple meters in front of him resembled him in some sort of weird twisted way.   
The boy froze suddenly, and his head whipped to face Andrew. Andrew felt a sharp tug to the large blanket of apathy he had formed over the years. The boy had piercing blue eyes that looked awfully familiar. But his eyes weren’t the only thing that stood out.

He was fucking stunning.  
It was hard to make out his features in the dark lighting, but Andrew didn’t have much time anyways. The boy was already turning around to take off. Whatever he had seen in Andrew, had registered him as a threat. Rabbit. He clearly wasn’t one to put up fight.

Andrew wasn’t disappointed. Not at all. He should feel satisfied. Andrew wasn’t the same weak, vulnerable boy as he was when he was seven when he was first abused. He wouldn’t let anyone take advantage of him again. The rabbit was no threat though, and had been the most interesting thing to happen at one of these banquets in awhile. He considered chasing after him, but his legs remained glued to the ground beneath him.  
Andrew gave himself a moment, to watch the boy whip around the corner before he pushed off his tree. The guards were still searching, but a couple bushes down now. A twinge of amusement tugged in his chest once more. Their apparent target was gone already. Andrew secretly hoped the boy got away. Perhaps he could cause some more mayhem, and force the night to end early.   
Andrew made his way briskly into the ball room. Most people were dancing or lingering around the tables socializing. He spotted Aaron first. His twin was arguing with Seth at a table near the corner of the room, while Katelyn and Allison chatted standing beside them. 

Andrew skirted around the bigger crowds, and made his way over to them. Andrew’s eyes roved over the clusters of people in a silent search for Kevin or Nicky. By the time he made it to Aaron’s side, he had yet to detect either of them among those in the room. He came to a halt at Aaron’s side, and shot Seth a warning glance when he opened his mouth to probably make some nasty remark about how Andrew looked or some other shitty crude comment. 

Aaron attempted to glare at Andrew, but it was more of a surly frown.   
“Nicky.” It wasn’t a question, but Andrew expected an answer. Seth scoffed, leaning back in his chair. 

“The fag? He’s probably off trying to find someone to fuck around with him just like Kevin and whatever the French bastard name is.” Andrew bared his teeth in warning. Andrew could admit his cousin was rather pestilent, but he had looked after Aaron and Andrew since they were about thirteen now. While his bubbly, and energetic personality often got on Andrew’s nerves, he wasn’t going to put up with Seth’s malicious jabs to induce a fight. 

“Last I saw him he was talking to Matt.” Aaron informed him. The only sign the comment had upset him, was the tight grip he had on his glass, and the clenching of his jaw.

“We’re leaving.” Seth grumbled something under his breath in annoyance, but Aaron grabbed Katelyn’s hand and headed towards the main foyer. Allison whipped around to face Andrew. He ignored her persisting stare, and concentrated on Seth’s very punchable looking face. He hadn’t had a chance to use his knives in awhile, and Seth seemed like a perfect excuse to give them a whirl. Allison seemed to que on his murderous intentions, and the twitch of his hands for the arm bands hidden under the sleeves of his blazer, because she quickly stepped in.

“I’ll get Dan and Renee, and find Wymack; you deal with the others. We’ll meet you outside.” Andrew slipped away from their table in search of Nicky and Matt first. He didn’t miss Allison’s taunt though as he disappeared into the crowd. “Oh and behave monster, don’t stab anyone!” 

He wasn’t going to stab anyone. Maybe Nicky if he tried to pull another stunt like last year. Or Kevin. If he was piss drunk again.   
The chances of him not being drunk were far slimmer though. But Riko supposedly wasn’t here this year. Something about being needed for a sponsor event in NYC. He wasn’t missed. If anything Andrew was disappointed he wouldn’t get the chance to crush the bastard’s fingers or maybe knock a waiter into him. 

Riko had a boner for all things Kevin, and Exy. His obsession was unhealthy, and Andrew enjoyed watching Riko fall apart whenever he saw Kevin hanging around the foxes instead of the Wesninski or Moriyama representatives. Let alone the Ravens. The Exy team came to the event, but it was more for forming political relations than stick ball.   
As Andrew scanned the room once more, he spotted Matt’s curls sticking out from the other side of the room by the food table. While normally annoyed by Matt’s height, it came in handy at times. What Andrew didn’t have in height he made up for in muscle. 

A slow song had come on. The orchestra emitting soft, ethereal sounds from their set up by the doorway to the garden. Couples gently swayed back and forth with each other. Andrew felt repulsed to say the least. The mere though of someone placing their hands on his waist made a shudder race down his spine.

Get Nicky and Matt.   
That’s all he needed to do.   
He could force Matt to track Kevin down, and then they could finally fucking leave this shit hole. 

When Andrew finally reached Matt and Nicky, they were both surprisingly sober. Nicky grinned warmly at him, waving excitedly. Matt offered a slightly awkward smile, and shuffled to make room for Andrew to stand next to them. 

“Time to go,” Nicky made a booing sound, and Matt stuck his lower lip out in a pout. “My social battery has expired.” Andrew states boredly. Nicky snorted. Andrew stared back disinterestedly. 

“Did you even socialize with anyone tonight?” Matt huffed, but fell in step behind Andrew and Nicky as Andrew led the way. Andrew waved his hand dismissively. 

Andrew led them out of the ballroom and down a warm hallway. Soft lights filtered from lamps hung on the side of the wall. Intricate portraits and paintings covered the beige walls as he makes his way down to the main foyer. Making sure to keep his eyes peeled for a flash of Kevin or Jean. The whole place is too picturesque. Everything too perfectly hung out, and placed meticulously throughout the hallways.  
Every few steps there’s a door leading to some other room. Some of the doors are locked, while others are open and people filter in and out. Some are filled with pool tables and others with a couple sofas and a warm fireplace to keep its inhabitants nice and cozy. Overall Andrew understands why they would hold the banquet here. 

But something about the place always makes Andrew’s skin prickle. An alarm screaming danger in the back of his head. But the threat has yet to become clear. The whole place reeked suspiciously, and multiple times Andrew has considered just skipping the banquet. But Wymack would find some way to bribe him. Andrew has promises to keep anyways.

Matt and Nicky chat amiably behind him, and Andrew blocks them out for the most apart. A scuffle up ahead has captured his attention anyways. A few guards are making every effort to shove their way past a few guests. But an unfortunately very tipsy guest has taken it upon themself to confront them. At least it isn’t Nicky. If it wasn’t a fox, it wasn’t of Andrew’s concern.   
It wasn’t of his concern yet. He could tell they were going to be trouble as they got closer. Andrew needed to get through; said guests and guards were blocking his way through.   
Andrew wants nothing more than to go home, and curl up under his blankets. Maybe read a few chapters of his book, with Sir curled up on his lap. This little tussle was preventing him from getting to where he was longing to be most. 

Oh well. He had wanted to use his knives tonight anyways.  
Andrew tenses, his hands reaching for his knives as he braces to push through them. A small tug to his shirt halts him. He frowns, shifting slightly so he can see Nicky, but still keep a close watch on the commotion up ahead.

“Just wait until things clear up,” Nicky pleads. Andrew scowls at him in warning, ready to push him away. “You can’t protect us in jail.” He adds quietly. Andrew grits his teeth, and yanks himself out of Nicky’s grip to lean against the wall. He pretends to not hear the sigh of relief Nicky releases, or the shaky smile he sends at Andrew.   
Andrew wasn’t doing this for Nicky. For anyone.  
He was just too tired to start anything.

By the time the little scuffle had been cleared up. Nearly an hour had passed by. It had resulted in the guest being lead away by two guards, while another two guards began to bounce from room to room in search of something.

Andrew had an idea of what that certain something might be. Or rather a handsome certain someone. He chooses to overlook it though in favor of getting to a cozy kitty, and a warm bed quicker. Not that he would admit that to Nicky.

Nicky had been extremely pleased when Andrew had finally gotten his cat. Andrew reluctantly let Nicky name him and Nicky ended up naming the cat Sir Fat Cat McCatterson. Andrew fucking refused to call the cat something so ridiculously absurd. So Sir it was. He didn’t regret letting Nicky name the obnoxious ball of fur. He certainly wasn’t pleased with the outcome though.   
This night was growing ever more tiresome. The most hectic banquet yet. As Andrew finally pushed his way out of the hallway and into the main foyer. He quickly steered them outside and into the cool night air.  
Stars twinkled in the dark night sky, and a full moon lit the stars down to the circular drive way that looped around a fountain. It was a rather beautiful estate. An estate just full of surprises tonight.   
And Andrew didn’t like surprises. 

Especially when those surprises included Kevin.   
Kevin and Jean.  
Kevin and Jean and the entertainment for tonight.  
Andrew watched unimpressed as Kevin tried to pry a slumped form off of Jean. The figure was clinging to Jean in desperation, and a dark liquid was seeking from the back of his white button up. As Andrew got closer the figure turned into a very familiar lithe red headed boy. His auburn curls were still ruffled, but the twig was absent from the top of his head. He clung wildly to Jean’s shirt, his face buried in Jean’s chest. Hiding his pretty features.

A few guests were beginning to peer at them in curiosity. Andrew sauntered over to them.   
“Kevin, you have an audience.” He informed him boredly. Kevin shot him an exasperated look, and tugged on the boy once more. 

“Nooooooo,” the red head slurred. An edge of desperation was creeping into his wail. 

“C’mon Neil, this is for your own good.” Jean encouraged softly, trying to pry his fingers off. Andrew felt a prickle of protectiveness when Jean pulled out a small syringe. He smoothly inserted it into the boy’s neck, and the red head went limp in Jean’s arms. Jean easily transferred him into Kevin’s waiting arms.

“No, please.” He moaned. Andrew stiffened. Whatever was going on here was quickly becoming less entertaining, and more mnemonic of something Andrew was not willing to associate himself with unknowingly. 

“Kevin time to start explaining or maybe I’ll finally be able to quelch the urge to stab something tonight,” Andrew cooed. Kevin ignored him, mumbling something in French to Jean. Jean nodded, and rushed off back into the looming doors of the mansion. 

“I will, but we need to leave now.” Kevin cradled the pliant boy in his arms. The boy’s eyes were fluttering open and shut in a constant effort at staying conscious. Now that the boy was right in front of Andrew, he was even more gorgeous than Andrew had thought.  
Interesting too.

He had a smatter of freckles across his cheeks, and a few scars across his cheek. They were placed too meticulously to be an accident. They had been carved into his cheek. He had high cheekbones, and a pronounced cupid’s bow.   
Kevin had some explaining to do.  
Andrew wasn't going to let Kevin drag fresh meat into their den, and invite more predators to the everlasting lists of enemies Andrew was protecting them from.  
Even if said fresh meat was gorgeous.


End file.
